Today Story
by mucchiseryo
Summary: Cerita kemarin tentang gadis yang tidak bisa jujur. Tapi cerita hari ini tentang gadis yang tidak akan membuat penyesalan lagi. —HaruTaka / CANON / RnR:)


**Today Story**

* * *

Hanya mereka berdua yang masih tinggal di Apartment 107 tersebut. Si gadis _twin tails _dan _mantan _teman sekelasnya dulu. Takane dan Haruka tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Takane sibuk dengan _headphone_ sementara Haruka yang duduk berseberangan dengannya hanya memainkan jari yang untuk saling tutup mulit—meski beberapa kali saling bertatap dalam lirikan yang bertemu.

Sang _artist _yang merasa lelah dengan permainan jarinya mengarahkan kepala pada gadis di seberangnya. Bibir Haruka mulai terbuka, hendak memulai pembicaraan. Namun beberapa saat kemudian terkatup lagi. Pemuda Kokonose tersebut menghela nafas pendek.

"_Doushiyo_?"

Dan terkejut ketika suara yang sudah lama tidak ia dengar itu masuk ke telinganya. Ragu-ragu Haruka menatap Takane. Dia memberikan senyum tipis lalu menggeleng.

"_Daijoubu_, Taka-_chan_."

Spontan kedua iris sang gadis melebar karena kaget dengan _panggilan_ itu. "_N—nani?! A—apa-_apaanitu!" seru Takane sembari menunjuk pemuda di depannya.

Haruka terkekeh ringan. "Terdengar lucu, kan, Takane?" Sang _hoodie _hijau masih mengumbar senyum disertai _eye smile_.

Menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Sang gadis memasang ekspresi ketus. "Apanya yang lucu?!" geramnya. Kemudian posisi tubuh Takane sedikit maju dan tangan kanannya terjulur meraih pipi Haruka. Ia pun mencubit pipi temannya itu gemas. "Itu konyol tahu!"

"A—aw! T—Takane…!" teriak Haruka.

Takane mendengar rintihan pemuda itu segera menyudahi aksinya. Kini wajah gadis itu berubah panik. "_G—gomen_! A—apakah aku menyakitimu, Haruka?" lanjutnya bertanya, nada khawatir menyertai kalimat itu.

Ya, memang sekesal-kesalnya Takane, sejutek-juteknya Takane, gadis itu selalu _care_ dengan teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Haruka menggeleng dengan senyuman. "Aku senang," tuturnya membuat Takane terlonjak. "Rasanya seperti hari kemarin. Aku selalu membuat Takane kesal, ya? Bahkan sampai sekarang, hehe." Haruka tertawa kecil mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Si gadis Enomoto tertunduk. Wajahnya lesu. "Bukan. Bukan begitu…" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

**Kagerou Days, MekakuCity Actors © JIN, Shaft**

**Today Story by, Mucchiseryo**

**Character(s): Enomoto Takane, Kokonose Haruka**

**Warning: Future!CANON, Typo(s), OOC, dan segala kekurangannya.**

**Fanfiksi ini untuk menghibur kalian **_**HaruTaka Shippers**_** dan semua yang berkenan membacanya. **_**Enjoy reading~!**_

* * *

_Yesterday_'s story about girl who couldn't be honest

_Today_'s story about girl who won't make regret anymore

* * *

Gugup.

Satu kata yang melukiskan perasaan Takane ketika melangkah berdampingan dengan pemuda yang di_cinta_inya. Karena percakapan yang tidak sukses tadi, Haruka berinisiatif mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Mencari sesuatu yang segar untuk mengalihkan suasana Musim Panas yang memasuki pertengahan ini. Namun sayangnya mereka berdua belum menemukan sesuatu yang segar itu.

"_Hmmph…_ Mengapa tidak kelihatan, ya?" Haruka bertanya entah pada siapa.

Mengarahkan pandangan pada pemuda di sampingnya dengan malas, Takane mengesah. "Memangnya apa yang kau cari? Es krim juga bisa menjadi penyegar Musim Panas."

Haruka turut memandang Takane. "Sesuatu yang kucari lebih segar dari pada es krim," ujarnya—lagi-lagi dengan senyuman.

"_Idiot!_" Lagi-lagi sambil mengesah, Takane kembali meluruskan pandangan pada jalanan. "Lagi pula sekarang, kan, sudah sore. Sinar matahari tidak terlalu menyengat."

Tanpa membalas ocehan Takane, sang pemuda melanjutkan langkah dengan diam.

Hingga perjalanan mereka dihiasi sunyi. Suara kendaraan lalu lalang mendominasi. Mentari yang sudah hampir tenggelam menemani perjalanan orang-orang.

Takane sebenarnya tidak nyaman dengan suasana yang menyelimuti dirinya dan Haruka. Tetapi gadis itu enggan berbicara. Sesungguhnya ia bingung apa yang hendak dibicarakan. Perasaan yang _harus _ia ungkapkan?

_Tidak. Aku juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang aku katakan sebelum _mati_._

Batinnya selalu menolak. Menyuruh gadis itu agar tetap _menipu _dirinya sendiri.

Ia hanya tidak mau jujur…

"Ha—Haruka…?" desisan serak meluncur dari bibir Takane.

—tetapi Takane tidak mau membuat penyesalan.

"_Doushite, na, _Takane?" balas Haruka tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada gadis di sebelahnya.

"_W—watashi wa…_" Gadis itu terbata-bata, ragu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sampai akhirnya gadis itu menggeleng keras. "_Daijoubu_."

Takane tetap _tidak bisa_ jujur.

"_Hmm… Souka, na_." Kepala Haruka mengangguk beberapa kali. "Omong-omong, ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Takane." Pemuda itu menoleh pada Takane.

Takane yang juga penasaran membiarkan kedua matanya menatap pemuda disampingnya. "_Nani_?"

Haruka mengumbar senyum lebar yang hangat—bahkan kehangatannya menjalar sampai kedua pipi gadis yang berhadapan dengannya. "Takane mau tahu apa yang aku katakan sebelum masuk ke dalam tubuh Konoha…?" tanyanya.

Yang ditanya mengerutkan dahi. "…A—apa?"

Kaki jenjang Haruka berhenti. Takane pun mengikutinya. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sedang berdiri di jembatan yang biasa dilalui ketika pulang sekolah dulu. Cahaya mentari senja membentuk bayangan kedua manusia yang saling berhadapan itu.

"A—apa itu, Haruka?" tanya Takane lagi. Sepasang irisnya terpaku dengan mata pemuda di hadapannya yang terlihat bersinar memantulkan cahaya mentari senja.

Haruka tersenyum simpul, namun kehangatan tetap lahir dari sana. Perlahan tangan lelaki itu mendorong kepala Takane, membuat gadis itu bersandar pada dadanya. Sementara itu, Haruka menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala sang gadis.

Sang gadis Enomoto memastikan bahwa wajahnya memerah—bukan karena hawa musim panas, tetapi karena perasaan yang bergejolak di hatinya. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan terasa bersamaan dalam pelukan pemuda yang ia sayang. Selain itu, telinganya dapat mendengar jelas detak jantung Haruka yang terdengar normal. Setidaknya ia memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tidak akan terkena _serangan _secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku bilang… aku ingin melihatmu, Takane."

Terkejut. Takane tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan pemuda itu. "Jangan bicara yang—"

"Ssshh…" potong Haruka. Lelaki itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang gadis. "Aku senang karena bisa melihat Takane lagi. Senang. Sangat senang," lanjutnya dengan nada semakin pelan di akhir kalimat.

"Takane adalah gadis yang keren. Aku senang sekali bisa mengenalmu. Aku mengagumi Takane dalam segala hal. Aku selalu ingin tersenyum setiap melihat Takane—meski pada ujungnya Takane akan marah karena aku terus-terusan tertawa. Walaupun Takane membenciku… aku sangat senang menjalani semuanya. Karena itu… aku harus mengatakannya pada Takane bahwa…"

"—Hiks H—Haruka_…_."

Suara kecil Takane yang terisak memotong ungkapan panjang Haruka.

Dengan cepat Haruka melepaskan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajah Takane. Kedua mata pemuda itu mendapati teman sekelasnya tersendu dengan guratan merah tipis menghiasi pipi. Lantas kedua tangan Haruka membingkai wajah gadis itu lalu jemarinya mulai menyeka air mata.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Takane?" tanya Haruka khawatir.

Takane langsung menggeleng. Ia mengangkat wajah supaya bisa menatap jelas lelaki itu. "H—Haruka…" katanya pelan. "_D—daisuki… _Haruka, _daisuki_."

"A—aku… aku tidak pernah membencimu! Aku hanya kesal karena… karena perasaan aneh ini mengelilingiku saat bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa jujur… mengakui sebenarnya ini perasaan suka. Karena itu… aku sudah diberi kesempatan _hidup _kembali. Aku tidak akan membuat penyesalan lagi!"

Mimik wajah Haruka menunjukan ekspresi terkejut yang luar biasa. Namun detik berikutnya, bibir pemuda tersebut melekungkan senyum kecil. Perlahan, dia menundukan wajah. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Takane. Kedua matanya tertutup dengan goresan merah menghiasi kedua pipinya.

Hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu.

Berbagi kehangatan dan kebahagiaan satu sama lain.

Takane tahu dirinya begitu panas. Ia yakin wajahnya sudah memerah dalam. Terlebih disaat Haruka mendorong tengkuknya pelan. Seperti enggan mengakhirinya. Perlahan kelopak mata Takane terbuka guna mengintip ekspresi Haruka saat ini. Tanpa sadar badannya bergetar.

Tiba-tiba Haruka melepaskan ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah tipis sementara kedua matanya menatap Takane dalam. "_G—gomenasai, _Takane! A—aku berlebihan… ya?" tanya Haruka dengan wajah khawatir. Lelaki itu mengusap helai rambut gadis_nya_ perlahan.

Takane menggeleng cepat. "_Iie…_" Lalu senyuman tipis terukir di bibirnya.

Senyuman memang menular, terbukti karena Haruka turut tersenyum melihat Takane. Lalu dia meraih pergelangan tangan Takane. Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan perjalanan—entah kemana.

* * *

"_Takane tahu sesuatu yang lebih menyegarkan dari pada es krim?"_

_._

"_Eerr—soda?"_

_._

"_Salah. Sesuatu itu adalah…_

—_senyuman Takane."_

* * *

**A/N**

_Yatta~ akhirnya selesai juga fanfiksi ini. Hehehe~_

_Tbh, ini pelampiasan (?) karena act. 12 nggak ada HaruTaka-nya ;;;;; _mainly _ShinAya _and I sobbed. _Uhuhu… (lebay mode) eeh, tapi bukan maksudnya aku nggak suka ShinAya lhoo…_

_At least, terimakasih yang udah mau baca fanfik ini sampe selesai. Bahkan sampai Author's Note nya._

_Arigatougozaimasu! Mohon maaf kalau kekurangan dari fanfik ini banyak._

_Cheers!_


End file.
